


Radio

by NightRider19



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRider19/pseuds/NightRider19
Summary: Silly things, radio’s are





	Radio

How long has it been?

A year?

Two years?

A decade?

Every time he thinks that he was finally free of _that place_ it comes back to haunt him. Dreams of shadowy figures and that voice. That deep, ungodly hot voice; it sucks honestly.

No matter how hard he tried, that voice always drifts back into his mind; he glanced out the window of the run down motel6 he was staying at. He was wandering the desert with no really destination in mind. He looked up at the clear starry sky before he turned his attention to the radio that shared the table with him.

He’s tried his best to stay away from any kind of radios, even removed his own from his car. He frowned and slowly reached out; he turned it on and flipped through the static until he landed on the one station that had no static.

He waited and just when he decided to turn it off it buzzed to life and spoke two words which brought a smile to the man's face.

“Hello listeners”


End file.
